


You Get What You Get-Sleepy Hollow

by lila_luscious1



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Caring, Clarify the Relationship, F/M, Frustration, Hot Sex, Interracial Relationship, Latino Male/African American Female, Multi, Other, What are we doing?, one-offs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Abbie Mills and Luke Morales-the morning aftervery short drabble





	You Get What You Get-Sleepy Hollow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts).

Luke comes out of the shower, gloriously wet and with a towel tied around his waist. Admiring the view, Abbie lets her grin widen. “So…we’re doing this?”

“What we just did, or another this?” Luke tries to play innocent.

“You aren’t funny-AT ALL. I wanna know if we’re exclusive, or just fucking around?”

“Babe, it’s early. If you remember, we were up all night most of the night, and we’re gonna be late.” 

“OK…I’ll take that as a NO,” the sexy caramel-skinned lovely states, sliding out of bed. “I need a shower; see you at the station.”

“Y ahora que? Te enojaste?”

“Vete a la verga,” she responds, and closes the door

**Author's Note:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATIONS
> 
> Y ahora que? Te enojaste?  
Now you're angry?
> 
> Vete A La Verga: Go to hell


End file.
